


Slide Away

by TwoStoryTown



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown
Summary: 来路不明逃亡状态Assad和站街妹妹Carl，很老套很cliché的剧情勒
Relationships: Assad/Carl Mørck
Kudos: 2





	Slide Away

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《野鸡杀手》原著一个情节：调查的时候Carl被扔去马德里，刚下飞机昏昏沉沉然后被偷了钱包护照还在里面那种，然后和我哥的站街文学脑洞就这么出现了，离谱（。）

1.  
初秋的斯洛伐克对Assad来说本应冷得刺骨，当下却因为太过靠近发情期带来失常的燥热让他焦急不已。在逃亡路上他头一次无暇顾及自己的生理刚需还找不到补给——看在肤色太像个吉普赛人的份上很少人会把抑制剂卖给他——还像是走进了红灯区，虽然这种地方在这个国家貌似并不缺乏。  
在周围被Omega的气味完全笼罩住之后Assad放弃了挣扎。实不相瞒太过甜腻的味道不在他的选择范围内，因为作为一个Alpha他的一部分信息素却如同焦糖饼干，这还是前任伴侣描述完他的信息素然后离开他的原因之一——就气味而言，他也太不像一个Alpha了。  
然后他走到了一个男性Omega面前。  
有那么几秒钟他不知道自己为何脑内突然一片空白，毕竟对方年龄看着不小，甚至估计和他相当，而且这样的长相在欧洲并不难遇到。面前那个高他一些的Omega茶棕的卷发在被折腾过几回后无精打采地耷拉在额边，脸上还带着没刮干净的细碎的胡茬，灰绿色透着倦怠的眼睛在喷出的烟雾中朦胧地打量面前愣住的人，然后有些不耐烦地皱起眉：  
“十欧。”对方不带波澜地用英语说道，仿佛这是他唯一会说的词。他的信息素在一众甜美气味之间突出但并不讨喜，悬崖边的松林、海盐味的风和烈酒的味道从来就不属于一个Omega。  
Assad关上门，吻着对方的脖子有些过分温柔地把怀里的Omega放到一片狼藉的床上，他一向不会对自己的性伴侣在开始时就表现得粗暴，即使他同时在极力压制Alpha的本能。  
一脸生人勿近的Omega没有放出太多冷冽的信息素包裹上Assad，只是发出了些渐入佳境的喘息，任由Assad解完他半开的衬衫。他苍白又纤瘦结实的身上满是还没褪去的牙印和亲吻或是殴打留下的红痕跟淤青，不难想象这种不太传统的待客态度给他带来了多少代价。在无意吻过其中一处时对方因为疼痛微微颤抖，无济于事地试图用手推开Assad，然后收到一声出乎意料的回应：  
“抱歉。”  
他手上的动作有些僵住，惊讶地看向Assad，大概不太相信自己刚才听见了什么，然后又自觉无趣地把头转到一边，想着谁都有头次进妓院的经历。  
在本能带来的自体润滑下Assad进入得很轻松，温暖的信息素包围着身下似乎因为过于浓烈的味道快要被迫发情的冷冽的Omega，对方因为突然不明显的胀痛闷哼一声，看着似乎逆来顺受地乖巧地把腿缠上Assad的腰。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“闭嘴。”那双眼睛里满是困意和厌烦，还明摆着不会对自己说出的话负责，除非动用点手段。Omega此时的信息素却背叛自己的理智溜了出来，还是最迷人的那部分，像珍藏的金酒浓烈又危险的醇香。  
除了开始干正事之外Assad没对他的反应有任何回复。  
这场双方早就都变得意乱情迷的性爱没有持续多久，本就疲倦的Omega直到高潮才真正叫了出来，Assad把自己的精液留在了里面。  
“你叫什么名字？”完事过后Assad背对着熟练地清理自己身体的Omega问道，把两张皱巴巴的纸币留在床头。  
“什么？”背后投来一道疑惑得不太友好的目光，配上故意变得字正腔圆的发音。  
“你的名字。”Assad温和而缓慢地重复了一遍，“在发情期结束之前也许我都要来这儿解决了。”他毫无意义地补充道。  
“……Carl.”在一段仿佛用来回温的沉默过后对方回答。  
  
2.  
“你愿意跟我走吗？”  
在找Carl熬过了整整一周的发情期之后Assad转过身这么问道，在对方正疑惑着为什么自己耐心地等完了他把自己弄干净把衣服穿好的时候。Assad每次都挑相对晚，客人也渐渐少了的时候过来，似乎多待一小会对双方来说都没有损失。  
Carl沉默着一动不动地坐在床边，嘴唇微张着似乎想说点别的，但到了最后只是盯向那个有可能正不怀好意的外乡人。  
他知道有些经济基础好一点又同情心过剩的客人会把看上的Omega赎回带走，即使每次都轮不到他。他也知道Assad部分的为人，像是温柔得像下一秒就能把对方哄睡着，也许除开特别浓烈的信息素之外Carl根本看不出Assad正在发情状态。  
在那些脑子被甜饼和加糖咖啡的气味填得迷迷糊糊的时候，Carl确实有过在他看来过于荒唐的想法。但事成过后的Alpha既没有什么温存的动作也没有加钱，他只好安静地，乖乖地把自己弄干净再收下那份酬劳。  
“为什么？”他反问过去，虽然那个答案甚至不用猜。  
“我想我喜欢上你了，Carl。”  
“…不。”他迷糊地摇摇头，“我甚至还不知道你的名字。”  
“我叫Assad，Hafez Assad。”Assad蹲低身子平视着Carl露出一个微笑，就像那次问Carl的名字时那个一般。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“我不知道。”他的答案突然变得出乎意料，“但我打算到法国。你从哪里来，Carl？”  
“丹麦。”  
“丹麦。”Assad有些欣喜地用Carl熟悉的语言重复了一遍时对方更惊讶了，“如果你允许的话，我可以送你回去。”  
Carl的眼睛亮了一下，犹如遥远的极光，然后盯着Assad的眼睛再次变得像湖水似的无神，仿佛永远也不会相信面前的Alpha把自己带走的最终目的仅仅是让他回到他的国家。  
“我不想坐飞机。”他用自己的母语陈述着事实，即使离开斯洛伐克的欲望能战胜对那趟航班的强烈恐惧，但它依然存在。  
“我打算开车。”Assad看着Carl的脸，对方的嘴角不知道什么时候添了道带着红肿的伤口，在白皙的皮肤上格外刺眼。  
Carl往后缩了一下好保持社交距离。  
“那会花上很长时间。”  
“但仍然可以让你离开这儿。”  
“我没有护照，没有钱，什么都没有。”Carl不知道为什么要努力打消Assad对他的所有念头，也许是他所谓的的安全感还没足够。他确实通过省掉一顿饭或者去医院的机会藏了些钱，但离一张机票或是几张火车票都太远，再加上，亲眼见过试图出逃的Omega的悲惨结局总会让他的想法摇摇欲坠。  
“我在丹麦那几年存了一些，护照我也会想办法。”Assad耐心地回答着。  
“那你为什么要离开那儿呢？”天性一般的好奇和警戒把Carl往前推着，虽然他立马后悔了。一旦他问出口，Assad也会有理由问他也为何要离开。  
“那些坏人。”但Assad除了回答问题之外没有去想别的，不算太好的语言水平让他听起来就像哄着孩子，“他们一直在追着我，从我的家乡，大马士革，到我去过的每一个地方。  
但是我会保护好你的。”他看见Carl皱起的眉头之后有些苦涩地笑着，“尽我所能。”  
“你都自身难保了。”Carl嫌弃道。  
“我确实并不是无所不能，Carl。”Assad淡淡地坦白，“但我可以为了你做好一切。”  
“你只是被发情期冲昏头脑罢了。”Carl毫不保留地说，“你叫什么来着…哈桑…？”  
“Assad。Assad就好。”Assad的微笑似乎生来就是为了把他融化，“我知道我在说什么，Carl，在看见你的第一眼起你就让我昏了头脑，而不是我的信息素。”  
“所以你答应吗？”他顿了顿之后轻声问，棕黑色的眼睛闪着期待的光，天知道现在的感觉和求婚有多像。  
“好吧。”Carl装作无所谓地看向Assad明亮的眼眸。  
  
3.  
把Carl带走事实上没花掉Assad很多钱，然后他们度过了一段不长不短的公路旅行。  
Carl不爱接触电台和车载音乐，再加上大部分的东西他们都听不懂，因此这大半天车里总是安静得只能听见老旧的引擎和外面萧瑟的风。正午时分Assad在路边进行了一次祈祷，Carl没有理会，但从车里悄悄望向那个在风中虔诚地喃喃细语的身影，听着他从未听过的文字。  
Assad在阿尔萨斯找到了个阁楼大的地方，答应Carl弄到护照不会花太长时间，然后总是会出门。但Carl不在乎他们的护照来路，他们不会有足够的钱通过合法渠道得到一个。  
Assad在丹麦相对待得最久，久到临走之前他有了带上一些属于那里的书和杂志的冲动，而大多数时候都不愿意交谈的Carl除了睡过去之外会拿着它们消磨时间。他没有手机，但Assad乐意把他那台在换掉系统语言后借给他。他知道Assad会不经意地看见他在读什么，Carl阅读材料的范围也不小，从新闻到科普类文章甚至会玩玩填字游戏。一个在东欧廉价卖身的Omega通常都不怎么识字，也习惯了没有心情了解温饱问题以外的事的生活。  
然而对方从来没问过Carl，一个看上去像是接受过正常教育的北欧人的过往，倒是更多关心他会挑便利店的哪款速食、啤酒和香烟。  
那个月他们互相帮对方解决着发情期，Assad能感觉到Carl的伤在慢慢愈合，除了被烟头烫的那些留下了疤痕。他的身体在回到正常量的投喂下也变得没那么瘦得像营养不良，柔软的触感带着醉人的香气。他也知道Carl总是很喜欢嗅他作为Alpha异于常人的信息素，这时候的Omega和接客时截然不同，在屋里或是酒吧的厕所，Carl总爱像只乖顺的猫儿一样挂在Assad身上，用鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈发出黏糊糊的喘息，无论是谁在帮谁度过发情。  
他们没有谈过关于标记甚至让Carl怀孕的事情，双方都知道这并不实际，Assad在得到对方同意之前也不会咬上他的腺体。而在度过那次特殊时期的时候，Carl第一次主动吻了Assad之后，他答应了让Assad把他标记。咬上Carl后颈的时候他因为那些细小模糊的刺痛挣扎着，Assad揉着他的发丝哄他放松。  
“Assad.”晚饭时Carl无意识地把手抚过后颈被标记的地方。  
“嗯。”Assad的手掌裹着热腾腾的咖啡。  
“我不想待在这儿了。”  
“…你想回去了？”Assad的身体一僵，但很快反应过来问道。  
“对。”真正说出来的感觉一点也不好，Carl说完之后静静地盯着碗里的食物，他感觉自己在斯洛伐克也许待得太久，已经失去了果断拒绝和推开别人或是不懂感恩等等的属性，这某种意义上也不算什么好事。  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道。只是…不想罢了。”他心虚地感觉到对面投来担忧盖过了友善的目光，觉得这么说简直会伤透Assad的心，即使对方确实答应过会送他回家，不是吗，即使就这来说他确实已经欠了Assad不少。  
“你不想待在我身边了？”  
“对。”他强行用上了第一次遇见Assad时冷冰冰又疏离的语气，“而且没了我的生活并不会变得怎么样，Assad。”  
“好吧。”Assad轻轻叹了口气，逼迫自己去接受Carl终会离开的事实。毕竟他想做的只是带走Carl让对方的生活变得更好，并不包括夺走他选择的自由，“我今晚会把护照的东西弄好，然后就只用操心火车票了。”他尝试地给了个让Carl安心的微笑。  
是时候让他离开了。因为Carl不属于他，过去不是，未来也不会。  
“好。”  
好不容易获得正常的生活让那个晚上的Carl依旧睡得很好，直到被外头微弱的敲门声叫醒，他甚至不知道Assad出去了。  
满身血腥味的Assad伴着秋季的寒风扑上来，把他撞得往后摔了一个趔趄，险些就倒在了地上。对方怀里揣了个薄薄的信封，它跌在他的脚下，但他一点也不想去管。  
  
4.  
Carl打横抱着Assad疾走在昏暗的街道上。  
他见过一两次Assad在电话里跟人讲法语的样子，但他对这个国家一无所知，从语言到一切。他们也没可能叫救护车，Carl能做的只有漫无目的地走到看上去人口密集一点的地方，然后找到对他来说熟悉的标志，把Assad送进去。  
他能感觉到Assad不明显的呼吸，和一点被冷气冲淡的信息素，他迄今为止最喜欢的，属于Alpha的味道。  
他不想失去Assad。  
往后发生的事情模模糊糊地抹在他的脑海里，几个值夜班的医务人员说着他听不懂的东西，把Assad送进ICU病房。他呆呆地站在紧闭的门外，几乎忘记了如何呼吸。  
Carl被标记了没多久的气味还很明显，不知道过了多久一个看上去像Beta的护士走出来，让他坐在走廊的椅子上，然后给他倒了杯咖啡。  
她说了一些话，Carl茫然地摇摇头嘟囔着，然后她换成带着口音的英语问及他和Assad的关系，他回答他们是配偶，一个只会在那一秒想出的答案。接着她跟他说他的Alpha的生命勉强脱离了危险，也没有伤及脊椎造成瘫痪风险，只是断裂的肋骨和内出血有些难办，没等Carl反应过来又匆匆地走进房里。  
Carl一直等到天空出现朦胧的亮光，手里那杯洗锅水似的的咖啡在被喝了一点点之后完全变得冰凉。在斯洛伐克的时候他总是没有多少时间睡觉，对睡眠特别依赖的他某种程度上也习惯了这种日常。  
“你可以进去了。”他听见一个冷淡的声音，伴着清脆的脚步。  
他抱着手里的杯子慢慢站起身走进房内，Assad的呼吸均匀而虚弱，他坐下来，看着对方吃力地睁开眼睛。  
“…Carl？”  
“我在，Assad。”他的声音带着谜一般的犹豫，“你发生什么了？”  
“回家路上赶跑了一个骚扰Omega的混蛋，老套的剧情，仅此而已。”Assad的声音微不可闻，勉强地扯出一个笑容，“听着，Carl…那个信封里有你的护照，还有钱，足够让你回家了…不不不，别哭，Carl。别哭了，我亲爱的。”现在更加不知所措的反而变成了Assad。他慌忙地安慰着人，感觉每一次呼吸都疼极了，而刚刚从迷茫里会过神来抽泣着的Carl让那份痛苦加剧得仿佛立刻能要了他的命，“你本来就不属于这儿，Carl，这里对你来说太陌生了，不是吗？”  
Assad担心地皱起眉看着Carl，慢慢地等着他把呼吸缓过来。  
“我不知道…”Carl哽咽着停顿了一下，声音还有些发颤，“我只想要你在我身边，我可以习惯这个国家，可以去找一份工作。”  
“但我一无所有，Carl。”  
“我也是。”Carl的声音因为纠结变得很小，“我想我只会给你带来麻烦。”  
“但我爱你，Carl，这就够了。而且答应我，不要去卖身，好吗？”Assad那双带着些哀伤的焦糖色眼睛的目光却很柔和，“现在回家睡一会吧，你看着累坏了。”  
“好。”Carl这才感觉自己昨晚并没有睡多久，而在这种状态下问出的问题也不怎么样，“我可以为你做点什么吗，Assad？”  
“嗯，我没想到…也许笑一个？你长得那么好看，我却从来没有见过你笑起来的样子。”Assad有些艰难地笑开了。  
Carl不知道这种感觉从何而来，但他确实有点害羞了，听见Assad的话之后低下头，无意识地露出一个微甜的，少有的轻松的笑容。  
“现在呢？”Carl抬起眼眸，好让Assad看清他心爱的Omega眼里那片海洋。  
“这个我可不知道。”Assad的笑变得有些疲惫，Carl觉得他该回家了。  
几秒过后落在额头上的轻吻让Assad一时间忘记了所有的疼痛。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 参考了偏多的原著设定，例如卡尔有飞机恐惧症，例如我看完了第三部瓶中信依然不知道阿萨德究竟什么来头ntm  
> 最后激情安利Slide Away，没屁放了，英伦摇滚世界最强（）


End file.
